


Merry Christmas, Bobbi

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Adrianne Palicki - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hawkingbird, Mockingbird - Freeform, bobbi morse - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clint and Bobbi's first Christmas since reuniting. In this AU Bobbi was kidnapped by Hydra and replaced by a Hydra clone to infiltrate the Avengers team. The clone reeks havoc on Bobbi's life, sharing Shield secrets, killing agents and eventually is killed by Clint. After the fall of shield Clint and his team are sent to take down one of the secret Hydra labs. While doing a final sweep, Clint comes across a cryogenic testing lab and discovers the real Bobbi is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the feed back from this first part I may continue Clint and Bobbi's story.

The snow was beginning to come down adding to the already thick blanket that covered the floor of the woods. Clint finished stacking the last of the freshly chopped firewood just outside the back door of his small cabin, the chill in the air sending a shiver through his body. He headed back inside with a few logs in tow and was greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and gingerbread cookies baking in the oven. Clint stepped inside the living room stopping in his tracks when he saw the place was clean, for a moment he thought he had walked into the wrong cabin. His arrows and bows were neatly organized in a cabinet by the front door, his old newspapers that were once strooned along the floor were now stacked next to the fireplace waiting to be used for the next fire. The fireplace mantle was lined with a garland of pine tree branches and little red bows and the tree he had cut down the day before was adorned with strands of golden twinkle lights and red and green ornaments. 

"Bobbi, what the hell did you do to my cabin?" He called out, stacking the logs into the crate next to the fireplace. Clint let out a chuckle when a warm rough tongue swiped across his cheek. He turned his head getting a face full of dog licks "hey buddy, I see someone missed me." He said scratching and rubbing behind Arrow, his golden lab's ears. 

Bobbi came out of the bathroom running her fingers through her newly darkened hair. "I cleaned it. It was a total pit in here." She smirked, leaning up against the doorway in her blue flannel robe waiting for Clint to take notice of her new hair. 

"It wasn't that bad." He shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the hook next to the front door. His attention turning to the cabinet holding all his tools of the trade. "What if there is an emergency and I need to get my bow and here it is trapped in bow prison. You should have asked before you went and changed everything." 

Bobbi rolled her eyes at his statement, same old Barton still afraid of change, she thought to herself as she headed to the kitchen. "Please, Clint like I didn't think about that already. There is a set strapped under the kitchen table, under our bed and behind the toilet in the bathroom. So I think you'll be okay if a wild moose decides to bust down the door and tries to kill us in our sleep." She let out a frustrated sigh, resting her hands on the edge of the sink. Bobbi knew this was going to be a challenge. It's hard to pick up from where you left off after spending five years being tested on and kept in a cryogenic state by Hydra, while your clone reeks havoc on your life. Divorcing your husband, killing shield agents and eventually dying at the hand of the man you love. Since Clint found her alive during a raid of a Hydra lab, Bobbi had spent the past eight months doing everything in her power to prove to Clint that she was the same Bobbi he had married all those years before. She took it as a good sign when Clint suggested they get away for Christmas. 

Clint looked down at Arrow, who was giving Clint a disapproving look. "don't look at me like that. You could have stopped her from ruining our place." Arrow growled up at Clint, his way of telling Clint he was being an ass, then trotted off to the kitchen "trader." Clint retaliated. 

Arrow barked back at Clint then joined Bobbi in the kitchen, laying down at her feet. Clint dropped his head realizing he had fucked up "yep I'm an asshole." He muttered under his breath, then headed to the kitchen. "Look Bobbi, I'm sorry. You cleaning my place and moving things around just caught me off guard." 

"I don't know why it would surprise you I did the same thing after we got married and I moved into that shit heap you called an apartment. I just wanted to make the place nice for us and put us in the Christmas spirit." She turned around to face Clint, folding her arms in front of her "are you really serious about us and making this work?" 

Clint took a few steps closer to Bobbi "of course I'm serious about us. Why do you think I suggested we come up here." 

"Really? Because you have a really weird way of showing it. You haven't spent more than an hour with me since we got here. I know this has been hard for you and you say that you trust me, but I know you are still hesitant. I know you stay awake at night wondering when I'm going to snap and you sleep with a gun under your pillow for God sakes."

"Come on Bobbi every assassin does that." 

"You never did before her." Tears began to well up in Bobbi's eyes. "She took everything way from me and the worst part of it all was that you couldn't even see that she wasn't me. You lived with her, slept with her and it didn't dawn on you why she couldn't tell you about the mundane things about our relationship, like how you got that weird scare on your knee from tripping into the hot tub in our honeymoon suite." 

Clint could see the tears flowing down Bobbi's cheeks, he moved closer to her pulling her into his arms. He knew she was right he should have known it wasn't her. The red flags were there but he chose not to heed them "I'm sorry Bobbi. I chose to ignore my instincts because I was too blind to see the truth and it got a lot of people hurt, just add it to my long list of fuck ups. You have been working your ass off trying to prove to me and everyone at shield that's it's really you and I know I need to stop punishing you for something you had no control of." 

Bobbi nodded in agreement holding Clint tighter in her arms, not wanting to let go. She had missed this, just being in Clint's arms it made her feel safe again. "You know this is the most you have touched me since we got here. I've really missed this." 

"I've missed it too. Satan's spawn never let me just hold her." Clint kissed the top of Bobbi's head and finally noticed the darker shade of her hair. "Brown, huh?" 

Bobbi peaked her head up thinking it was about time he noticed "I thought this might help people to stop seeing me as the trader psycho bitch." She softly chuckled. 

"It's going to take some time for everyone to come around but we'll get there. And by the way you look sexy as hell as a brunette." He said flashing her a sexy grin, his hands now softly trailing along her curves.

"Well I'm glad you like it." She giggled, feeling that familiar fire between them starting to grow as she gazed into Clint's stormy blue eyes. "You know there is something else we haven't done since we got back together." 

An excited spark flashed in Clint's eyes "are you sure you're ready for that? I didn't want to say anything or push you before you were ready." The past few nights with Bobbi had been agony for Clint, lying next to her feeling her brush against him in her sleep and the feeling of wanting to pull her into his arms and make mad passionate love to her like before. But he was still riddled with guilt and fear. 

"That was very considerate of you, Clint and I appreciate that you waited until I was ready. To be honest I've wanted this since we got back together. But you were acting so weird I didn't want to say anything." 

"God I'm an idiot." 

"Tell me something I don't already know." Bobbi teased. "So Mr. Barton what do you say we go catch up on lost times and get an early start to our Christmas celebrations." She winked, slipping from Clint's grasp. She pulled off her robe revealing her purple lacy lingerie, she bought for the occasion. 

Clint's eyes widened and he licked his lips at the delicious sight "Merry Christmas to me."


	2. We Still Got It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bobbi discover they are still in sync in one area of their relationship.

Arrow sat up on his hind legs cocking his head to the side at Bobbi. Clint spotted him out of the corner of his eye. "Don't even think about it, buddy. She's mine." Clint scolded. Arrow laid back down covering his eyes with his paws, letting out a sad sigh. 

Clint scooped Bobbi into his arms, sliding a hand around the back of her neck. Bobbi's body shuddered as she watched Clint's eyes growing darker with hunger. Their lips crashed together, kissing each other deep and hard, their tongues fighting for dominance. Bobbi's hands gripped Clint's flannel shirt, pressing her body harder against his strong muscular frame. She had wanted this for so long, her body craving his touch. She needed to feel his hands and his lips over every inch of her body. 

She pushed him over to the kitchen table, clearing the off the cooling cookies and baking ingredients in one fast swoop of her arm, sending flour and sugar flying everywhere. Bobbi pushed Clint down onto the table, the table creaking as she climbed over him. She straddled his waist, ripping his shirt open sending buttons flying across the tiny kitchen and sending Arrow running out of the kitchen. 

"Damn. I've missed this side of you." 

Bobbi smirked then bent down, kissing and licking up Clint's bare chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent of wood chips and coffee. Clint's hands moved up the back of Bobbi's thighs to her ass, his strong hands kneading her perfect firm bum as she rained kisses all along his neck and jaw. Needed more Bobbi sat up stripping off her purple lace nighty, tossing it to the floor. She pulled Clint up into her arms, needing to feel the warmth of his skin against hers. "You feel so good, Clint." She softly moaned, as Clint trailed his tongue along the curve of her breasts. She let out a quivered breath when she felt him suck her nipple into his warm mouth. His tongue swirling and teasing her little pink bud. 

Clint snaked his arms around her waist, holding her in place as he sucked her deeper into his mouth. Bobbi cried out when she felt Clint's teeth graze along her soft delicate skin, sucking harder and biting at her aching nipple. Bobbi braced a hand on the table, her other hand tangled in Clint's sandy locks. Her hips rolling and grinding against the growing bulge hidden under his pants. Clint returned to Bobbi's lips, leaving a wake of red bite marks along her breasts. 

He wrapped Bobbi's legs around his waist and carefully climbed down off the table, moving them out of the kitchen and into the hallway towards their bedroom. Too impatient to wait Clint slams Bobbi down onto the side table, sending the lamp perched on top crashing to the floor. He works of the shredded remains of his shirt, never taking his lips off Bobbi's. He reaches a hand between them, slipping his fingers inside the thin lace of her panties. "Damn, you're so fucking wet." He growls, his fingers slipping between her folds roughly circling her clit.

"Oh fuck. That feels so good." 

Bobbi fumbles with the belt on Clint's pants, her head whirling and finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than how good Clint's nimble fingers feel pumping in and out of her. Clint leans into her ear "there is plenty of time for that later." He kissed the skin just below her ear, then dropped to his knees and slid off her panties. He grabbed her legs hooking them over his shoulders, his mouth leaving a hot trail of hot kisses along her inner thigh. He blows a cool stream of air along her wet slit, sending a shiver through her body. 

Her body arches back when she feels Clint's oh so long tongue push inside her, swirling and lapping up her sweet juices, eating her out like she was his last meal. She reached her hand down, tangling her fingers into his hair, her other hand cupping and massaging her breast. She gasped when Clint pushed three of his fingers inside her, pumping them in and out, his mouth returning to her clit sucking and licking her throbbing bundle of nerves and it wasn't long before she was screaming and bucking against his face. Her pussy throbbing around his thick knobby fingers.

Bobbi pulled Clint back up to her lips kissing him deep and hard, moaning at how good she tasted mixed with him. She quickly worked open his belt and his pants, sliding them down off his hips freeing his rock hard cock. She wrapped her hand around his thick length, stroking him as they kissed. He bats her hands away and guides the tip of his cock to her slit, filling her in one giant thrust. They both cry out as she stretches around his cock. 

Clint wrapped his arms around Bobbi, spinning them around and pressing her against the wall. "God damn you feel so fucking good, Bobbi." 

They spun and fucked against every wall leading to the bedroom, where they finally came crashing down onto the rug in front of the fireplace, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat. It didn't even phasing them as Clint continued to thrust deeper and harder into her, coaxing them closer and closer to the edge. Until finally coming crashing over the edge together. They laid there breathless, still in each other's arms. Clint softly trailed his fingers along Bobbi's curves almost as if he were re memorizing every inch of her. Bobbi swept away the falling hairs from Clint's forehead "we still have it, Mr. Barton." She grinned. 

"That we do Mrs. Barton." He caressed her cheek, running his fingers down her neck and along her chest. 

"Mrs. Barton, huh?" She raised a curious eyebrow up at Clint. 

"Well does divorcing a clone really count as us being divorced?"

"You know I don't really know the rules on that, but I think we can pretend it doesn't." She giggled. 

"Good." Clint pulled Bobbi up into his lap, softly moaning as she sank back down onto his hard length. "You'll always be my Mrs. Barton."


End file.
